Love's Crazy Games
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Creed reflects while he and Logan are caught in love's crazy games.  Incest.  Slash.


Title: "Love's Crazy Games"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Creed reflects while he and Logan are caught in love's crazy games.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Incest  
>Word Count: 2,148<br>Date Written: 7 March, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: The 4 March, 2011, weekly challenge for the XDisneyDreamers LJ comm - We welcome Disney, X-Men, and Dreamworks; check us out!  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It's th' same, ol' thing every time, an' I'm gettin' tired o' it. Part o' me just wants to slice ya into shreds, rip yer head off, an' be done wit' it, but I'm more'n man enough to admit that I ain't ever gonna do that. Oh, I want ya to think that I want ya dead, but if I really wanted ya dead, whelp, ya would've been dead at least a century ago. I don't want ya dead. I want ya back with me where ya belong, an' if I have ta wait another century ta get ya there, I'll do it.

But not without a fight. I know ya've finally figured out what's goin' on between us, even if yer'll never admit to it. Ya know we're two halves o' the same whole, light an' dark, cat an' wolf, pretend do gooder an' out an' out bad ass, soul mates. I snort as I slash ya again, our eyes flarin' as we glare at each other during our latest fight. I never used to believe in soul mates until ya became so much like me, but now we both know th' truth. We know we're both th' other part o' each other, an' we each believe we're th' better part.

I know I'm right. I'm stronger, an' I don't bend down to anybody. I don't take orders from an ol', bald punchin' bag, an' I sure as Hell don't let any kid control my life. How many pet brats have ya been through now? Three? Four? Five? I lost count somewhere along th' kidnappings.

But I let ya get every one o' 'em back. That's 'cause, in the long run, I don't really wanna hurt ya. I just want ya back where ya belong, by my side, wit' me, in me. I want ya under me, growlin', pantin', and howlin' as I drive us home. I want ya above me, lickin' me, kissin' me, showin' me all th' love that I missed before ya kissed me fer th' first time.

Back then, I didn't believe in love. Sex was a tool, a game, an' lovers just somebody ta have fun wit'. Then ya told me ya loved me, an' ya kissed me. I've tried to go back to before, but I can't. Yer a part o' me, just as much as any blood I've ever spilled, th' air I breathe, an' th' hair crawlin' over my body. Yer a part o' me, an' ya told me ya'd never leave me. Like a fool, I believed ya, an' like everybody else always before ya in my long life, ya betrayed me. Ya left me, an' now all I want ya to do is to stand by those promises ya made me back then.

I'm willing to do anythin' ta get ya back beside me, anythin' but play a fool's game. I won't bend to yer rules an' stupid morals, but yer'll break to mine. I'll break ya if I have to, Wolvy, but then I'll piece ya back together wit' all th' kisses an' loving yer've been keepin' from us. That's right - yer've been keepin' it from us. It's not me; it's ya. It's always been ya an' yer blasted ethics that've caused us trouble, but one day, yer gonna wake up. I'm gonna make ya see reality, an' when ya realize ya can't trust those X-freaks any more than ya can really stop wantin' me, yer'll come callin'. Yer'll come callin', an' I'll be here waitin', just like I am now.

Ya could stop this fight. Ya know it, but ya won't do it. All ya've gotta do is admit that ya feel the same way 'bout me that I do 'bout ya. I know ya do. I can hear yer real passion an' honest love roarin' wit' th' blood pumpin' through yer veins an' in th' poundin' o' yer heartbeat.

Do ya know I listen ta that heartbeat at least one night every week? I creep close enough ta ya that I can hear yer heart poundin', an' I see ya, layin' naked, sometimes wit' yer boots on, sometimes wit' 'em off, dreamin' an' sweatin' as ya think o' me an' remember th' times we've shared. We can have those times again. All ya have to do is stop runnin' an' say the word.

But I know that ain't ever gonna happen. Yer practically a photocopy o' me, like I've told ya before, but ya lack my balls. Ya don't have enough strength, pride, or respect ta admit that yer in love wit' another man, let alone one who walks on th' opposite side o' th' law that ya strive ta keep yerself on. Ya do know th' only reason why yer still considered a good guy is 'cause yer've thrown yer freakin' lot in wit' the X-Pups, don't ya?

Ya steal. Ya kill. Ya do everythin' I do in yer own way, but do it fer what ya call good means that make it okay fer ya. Most law keepers would never agree wit' ya, pup, an' th' only reason why ya get away wit' it is 'cause ya got those X-Idiots fooled. Ya know what they'd do if they ever got wind o' the real ya.

That's why yer so damned an' determined not ta let 'em know what's really goin' on between us. I could tell 'em, but they wouldn't believe me. I could show 'em: take ya down an' kiss ya wildly right in front o' 'em. But I won't do that. As much as I hate the do gooder yer've become, I respect ya still, an' if they find out, it'll be by yer doin'.

We've been fightin' in th' woods right outside th' mansion fer hours now, an' I can smell 'em startin' to come. Our noses lift simultaneously into th' air as we scent 'em, an' then ya slam me back into a tree. I let ya go, get a runnin' head start, an' then I'm after ya, chasing ya through th' woods; lettin' yer wild, sweet scent surround me an' lure me after ya; hearin' yer heart poundin'; an' longin' to make it pound more.

These're good times in a way. At least we're together, an' it's still just th' two o' us right now. But they're nothing compared to what we've shared. We could have that again, if only ya'd let us, but I know that time's never gonna come. Yer too much of a blasted coward to ever admit what ya really want, though I know ya want an' need me just like yer what I really want an' need.

I could take ya down. I could force ya to love me again. But I won't do that. I've done that wit' so many, but not wit' ya. When ya come back to my bed, to my side, it's gonna be yer own doin'. I won't do that to ya by force no matter how much I want ya, but I will make my desires known every time we encounter each other. I'll never let ya forget that I'm here, waitin' fer ya to join me again, waitin' fer ya to fill those promises of love forever that ya made me, waitin' fer ya to make us whole again.

I'm boundin' over th' treetops now, an' I can see ya. We've left yer pet X-Men miles behind. It'll be daylight at least 'fore they catch up wit' ya. I spring from th' trees, as silent and lethal as th' cat fer whom I named myself, an' come down on top o' ya. Ya whip around just before I land on ya, an' when we crash to the ground, our mouths are only an inch away. I gaze into yer eyes, seein' th' venomous fury an' what's supposed to be hate therein an' knowin' that yer real love lays just beneath.

I also know yer about to throw me off, but I ain't goin' that easily tonight, pup. I catch yer wrists; pinnin' yer muscular, sweaty arms beside ya; an' lean closer, a sound somewhere between a purr an' a growl comin' deep up outta my throat. I spread my whole length against ya an' smile, my sharp fangs glistenin' in th' full moonlight, when I see yer eyes flicker in recognition. That's right, whelp: I still want ya. I'll always want ya, an' I know yer'll always want me even if ya won't admit it.

I come down, my breath rushin' across yer battle-hard face, an' I run my tongue from th' base o' yer neck up yer throat, cheek, temple, an' into yer hair. I love th' taste o' ya. It's wild, sweet, angry, bitter, an' salty all at th' same time. Yer like nothing I've ever tasted an' ever will again other than ya yerself.

I see yer eyes change in th' bright light o' the moon. For a moment, they flicker an' shine wit' need, desire, an' that other emotion we'll never put a voice to again, love. Like I said, baby, I know ya want me, an' in that moment, ya know I know. Ya hiss, growl, snarl, an' try to turn away, but I hold ya still beneath me wit' a dangerous, throaty purr.

"I - " Ya grunt, but yer words fall deafly upon my twitchin' ears. They're leanin' forward now, not tryin' to catch yer excuses but instead hear yer poundin', joyous, an' scared heartbeat even closer. I know yer excuses before ya even say 'em. I've been hearin' 'em fer years, all through this new lifetime wit' ya, but if I have to wait another lifetime to make those excuses go away an' hear the real "I love you"s that ya whispered an' howled to me once before, I'll do it.

But not wit'out a reminder that I'm here, waitin', ready, an' willin' to love an' be loved by ya again. My lips take yers, my tongue conquerin' yer protests as I dive deep inside o' ya. I press harder still, achin' to be one wit' ya but knowin' it's not gonna happen fer a long time yet. Despite yaself, ya moan against my onslaught, an' I press harder, thrustin' deeper, rubbin' against ya, purrin' louder, an', fer th' first time all night, forgettin'.

Fer just a second, I forget that ya runnin' again. I forget that yer so blasted determined to be good an' to live a life that's not made for ya or me. I forget that yer determined to ignore this unrelentin' fire between us an' refuse to acknowledge our connection as two halves o' th' same whole lest yer buddies get wind o' it an' realize that yer no better than me.

I ferget, an', as always, ya make me pay fer that split second o' forgettin'. Ya growl as ya snap to, fightin' pass th' passion, but I don't have time to react before ya kick me in the gut wit' such force that ya send me spiralin' back through the trees. I land hard, th' wind knockin' out o' my lungs, but I'm back on my feet in a heartbeat. My wild, green eyes glance around, but yer nowhere to be seen.

Don't matter. I can hear ya pantin' an' yer heart racin' wit' the need an' love ya refuse to acknowledge. I can hear th' leaves an' twigs breakin' underneath yer booted feet as ya make a sloppy getaway. I know right where yer at in the forest, an' in a second, I'll be there wit' ya again.

An' yer'll knock me away again. That's the game we play now, but it won't last ferever. One o' these days, yer guard's gonna fall. Yer gonna slip up an' admit that ya love me. Yer gonna come to yer senses an' know that by my side is where ya belong, an' when ya do, I'll be here waitin'. When ya do, I'll take ya back into my arms, an' I'll keep ya there ferever. I'll never let ya go again, an' if I have to wait an eternity to get to that day, then I will.

I'll just never let ya forget how much I want an' love ya while I'm waitin'. I'm on ya again now, an' I know this time will be th' same as th' last time. But eventually we're gonna come to th' end o' these times. Eventually, yer gonna admit ya love me, an' when ya do, I'll be howlin' wit' pleasure an' won't let ya turn back ever again. When ya do, I'll remind ya o' that promise ya made so many years ago to love me forever, an' this time, I'll keep us both to that promise. In the mean time, baby, run if ya must, but ol' Sabes'll catch ya every time.

**The End**


End file.
